Talk:Speed Enhancement
Delete or Cleanup? Waffled between Delete and Cleanup, but I am feeling beneveolent today... Ok, this article needs some work: *The merit of a "Faster Movement" article is evident. *Faster movement is not caused by enchantments most of the time. There are stances and shouts. So a new name is needed. *It is certainly not a condition. *All those condition removing skills cannot break most speed skills. Wild Blow probably has a better shot. --Karlos 06:40, 8 January 2006 (UTC) :While I agree that this should be cleaned up, I think you mis-read the name (either that or it got moved to a new name and I missed it). The name is "Enhancement" not "Enchantment" as in things that enhance your speed, not how to enchant yourself to go faster. --Rainith 07:12, 8 January 2006 (UTC) ::Ok I think this article needs a lot of work but the author does seem to be working on it so that's good at least. So instead of complaining, here's some things that I can think of: ::*Many speed boosts are stances or shouts, enchantment removers are not useful to remove them. This needs to be mentioned. ::*As Karlos has said no speed boost is a condition, condition removers are irrelevant and this doesn't belong in the conditions category (dunno what category it belongs to though) ::*The Effect: Makes target (self) move 25% faster needs to be changed, some make you 33% faster (as the article mentions) so instead just say that movement speed is increased ::*There's numerous spelling mistakes. ::I'm getting tired just thinking about the improvements that need to be made to this article, I'm going to bed! --Xasxas256 08:42, 8 January 2006 (UTC) I think the point of the condition removing skills is to remove cripple, which equates to a speed enhancement. LordKestrel 08:22, 8 January 2006 (UTC) User:Lunarbunny/Speed_enhancements Yeah, I mutilated the title. Sue me...actually, you probably could win that suit in the U.S. needs to be removed or changed to raw format. It's bad to use this template in this article. — Lunarbunny 01:56, 10 January 2006 (UTC) I think I was mis-reading enchancement.. That said, I suggest we rename this article to "Speed" and then discuss both speed increases and speed decreases. Make it cool and comprehensive like Health and Hex and so forth. --Karlos 06:37, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :One thing I've always always wondered about: when someone's movement speed is increased, does that affect attack speed? -PanSola 20:05, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::Attack speed stays the same, and is only modified by things like Faintheartedness. LordKestrel 22:22, 11 January 2006 (UTC) article name Does the term "Speed Enhancement" occure anywhere in-game? Muddy Terrain mentions "Speed boosts", and if Speed Enhancement is never mentioned, perhaps this should be moved over? -PanSola 21:05, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :I had a look through the manual too, I couldn't find the term Speed Enhancement there either. The closest thing was the description for Enchantment Spell. A spell that causes a temporary state of protection or enhancement (e.g., speed, increased armor, increased Energy); a positive effect that stays with the target and benefits him over time. :So that suggests that both terms can be used. Well done on the rewrite too PanSola and Lunarbunny, it's a thousand times better now. --Xasxas256 00:59, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :: This should be moved anyhow, they aren't all enhancments :) 03:59, 13 February 2006 (CST) :::What about Speed Modifiers? 69.124.143.230 15:41, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::I still say we go with Muddy Terrain's wording, until Anet get themself into another inconsistency, then we can do more serious debate d-: -PanSola 01:15, 4 March 2006 (CST) Cap? I remember there is a cap for attack speed boosts. Does anyone know of a cap exists for movement speed ehnahcements? -PanSola 04:09, 20 February 2006 (CST) :33% cap normally. That means that, say, Sprint and "Charge!" will stack, but not "Charge!" and Dodge. I've heard that carrying an item that slows you down, like a Relic, will actually allow you to get buffed beyond that cap, but I haven't tested it myself. -Savio 03:56, 23 February 2006 (CST) :: Explain Dash Savio --FireFox 06:05, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::No one can at this point. It's not safe to assume dash even goes the speed it says without anyone to test it. But Savio is correct, I tested a bunch of times with a friend and wasn't able to go over 33%. | Chuiu 10:33, 13 March 2006 (CST) Category Maybe this should be a category we can link other articles to? Like putting Sprint under it? Maybe not worth it? 69.124.143.230 10:35, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Yes for the general idea. No clue what to call it ("Speed Enhancement" doesn't seem a good name for this article...) -PanSola 11:46, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::Speed buffs is the general term for it. --Savio 03:54, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::Except it also includ speed "de"buffs? -PanSola 03:58, 23 February 2006 (CST) Merging There's another article that's exactly the same with this one Movement speed These 2 articles need to be merged :I would actually favor this over other naming conventions. Put it in the Movement speed article. The list of buffs/debuffs can just be listed as such. --JoDiamonds 00:03, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::I made the change - if someone objects, revert and discuss further. --— Barek (talk | ), 00:28, 20 April 2006 (CDT)